


in passing

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small act of kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in passing

This is how it starts: One teen visiting her mother and new baby sister right after school, taking the bus to get there. Another volunteering there, helping folk find their way.

This is how it actually starts: One ticket short, and the volunteer knowing the look of someone uncertain of their next few steps.

This is their posture: 

1\. Arms behind their back to appear open, faint, polite smile on their face as they ask if everything is alright.

2\. Weight shifting bouncing from foot to foot before the other speaks, then she faces them full-on, weight on her toes (always on her toes), her hand flapping and her mouth saying it’s not a huge deal, she just forgot to get another set of tickets from their dad, she’ll just wait for her dad to come by and go home with him.

“You mean a bus ticket? Hang on.”

3:45:11 pm, the volunteer is talking one second and gone the next, at a run through the halls, a fast walk when passing offices and others in the halls.

3:46:23 pm, they return, breath coming a little harder, and present a neatly ripped pass with a self-satisfied smile. “Here.” 

“Oh! Thanks! Look, um, I don’t have anything to like, barter for it-”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to.”

Emotions:

1\. Just happy to help.

2\. Conflicted. But eventually she nods, giving them a little salute and wishing them a good day before heading out the doors.

One week later: Blake gets called in by their boss, directed to a bun in saran wrap, and a message scrawled out on a scrap of paper.

‘Thanks for last week! I know you said it was fine but, y’know. Mum figured you might get hungry if standing around a lot is what you do, so have this. Won’t regret it. Unless you’re bad with milk. Or not yoke-ay with eggs.’

Blake’s laugh: partially a groan.

‘But yeah, thanks again! Mother’s still in the ward, so maybe I’ll see you around!

Yang’

Blake’s thoughts on this: they wouldn’t mind meeting again at all.


End file.
